fix this
by dazey186
Summary: Futurefic. Rory is away on the campaign trail. Lorelai gets a visit from an angry/blunt Paris that leads to a lot of reflection by Lorelai and an understanding that maybe Rory wasn't as ok with losing Logan as she had seemed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a Future Fic. I was so disappointed when the series ended and i think there was still so much more they could have done. I love Logan and Rory together and wanted to play with the idea of what would happen in the future. I apologize that i am not quite as witty as the Shows writers but i will try my best to get the witty banter in there. I love reviews they inspire me to write more so Please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated with the show. ... although I would not mind having a Logan of my own. **

Chapter 1

"Lorelai, it's Paris I'm on my way to Stars Hallow. Are you at the inn or at home? We need to talk." Lorelai Gilmore was for once at a loss for words. Although Paris' abrupt personality often stunned her at first.

"Paris? First why are you on your way to Stars Hallow and second I am at Luke's I needed coffee but I'm on my way back to the inn." She answered.

"Like I said we need to talk I'll meet you at the inn. See you in a bit." With that Paris hung up the phone leaving Lorelai to stare at her phone.

She sighed picking up her to go cup of coffee saying goodbye to Luke and heading off to the Dragonfly hoping she could make it there in time to prepare for what was sure to be an interesting conversation. It was not unusual for Paris to contact her. She had often turned to Lorelai since starting medical school. With Rory away on the campaign trail Paris needed someone to vent her frustrations to.

It had been four months since Rory left to cover the presidential campaign. Lorelai missed her daughter, her best friend dearly but was so proud. This is what they had planned Granted there was some deviation from the plan, Yale instead of Harvard but the final result was the same. The plan had always been Chilton, Yale (well Harvard but oh well) , become a reporter, and then hopefully work for the _New York Times_ or as an overseas correspondent. Everything had fallen into place just like the Gilmore Girls had wanted. The experience Rory was getting would help her to her final goal. Lorelai knew that she could stand her daughter being away if It meant she would have her dream.

She was taking out of her thoughts as she walked in the front door of her inn when Michel grabbed her arm.

"Where have you been? Do you know what I have been dealing with?" Michel asked

"Um skipping around town singing _Bright Sunshiny Day,_ and a half deck of cards?" Lorelai asked in response. Michel rolled his eyes at her sarcastic and asinine remarks.

"Honestly Lorelai you know that if she is coming here I need warning, scary, girl."

Lorelai's eyes went wide. Paris was already here, geez what was she a mile away when she called?"

"Where?" Lorelai asked simply.

"I told her to wait in your office before I went to hide with Sookie in the kitchen." He replied hastily before retreating again to the kitchen.

She sighed wishing she had a chance to refill her coffee before going to speak to Paris but knowing it would be unwise to make her wait. When Paris is worked up over something it is never smart to let her stew.

"Hey Paris, did they finally use those ivy league brains at Harvard to make teleportation possible? How did you get here so fast?"

"I told you I was on my way. And this is important we need to talk!" Paris ranted

"Okay Okay" Lorelai answered sitting down next to Paris. "What's up?"

"This is getting ridiculous I want my best friend back! You" Paris pointed at Lorelai, "Need to fix this."

Lorelai was confused to say the least but she often was when it came to Paris. "Paris, I know things at med school have been hectic for you but it's not like Rory is somewhere that she needs a pair of ruby slippers to get home. She will be back in a month for a small break."

"I need you to be her mother not her fairy godmother and I'm not talking about her coming home."

"She was the good witch of the north not a fairy god mother." Lorelai said before seeing the annoyed look on Paris' face.

"Whatever." Paris said

"Okay if you're not talking about her coming home then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact Rory is not the Rory Gilmore I know and love and I want her back. She's different Lorelai. As long as I have known Rory she has always been smart, witty, sarcastic, and most of all she was good at putting up with my crap. Now when we talk or email she is… bland…no that's not the right word she's apathetic."

Lorelai looked at Paris completely lost. She and Rory talked at least once a week, not nearly enough if she was being honest, but everytime they spoke Rory was happy. She was full of stories about other reporters and the experiences she had. She always sounded like she was making good contacts and getting the work experience she needed. Rory was always asking how things were back home and enjoyed any news her mother shared with her about the goings on in Stars Hallow. Lorelai could not understand what Paris was talking about.

"Paris, I don't know what to tell you maybe you have just been catching her at the wrong times. You know lack of sleep, no readily available supply of coffee." Lorelai shrugged. "She always sounds like the same old Rory to me."

Paris sighed and shook her head. "You really don't see it do you? Rory is not the same and I think…" she paused. "Look Lorelai you know I have nothing but respect for you. Your relationship with Rory has always been something that I envied so I hope you understand where I am coming from when I say this. I think you don't want to see the changes in Rory. You two had a plan and that plan has worked out almost perfectly, some things may have varied but basically everything happened how it was supposed to. But, what neither of you ever factored in was love."

"Love? Are you telling me that Rory met someone on the trail and didn't tell me?" Lorelai asked

"No I'm telling you that she met someone and because he didn't fit into the blueprint you both drew up for Rory's life she walked away from him." Paris said as bluntly as she could.

"So we're talking about Logan, you realize that was Rory's choice? I had nothing to do with that decision." Lorelai answered.

Paris shook her head sadly. "You _think_ you had nothing to do with that decision but I think you had more to do with it than you realize." Paris stood. "You did everything you could to not be like your mother, but Rory did everything she could to be like you. Think about it and then fix it. I miss the real Rory."

Lorelai wanted to be offended but she knew Paris meant well. She did not agree with Paris' assumption. She raised Rory to be independent. Even though she would come to her for advice Rory always made her own decisions in the end. Rory was her own person no matter how alike the two were and Lorelai knew that if she had truly wanted to accept Logan's proposal she would have. She knew this because when she wanted her mother to be able to open the Dragonfly Rory went against her wishes and asked her grandparents for help. She made the decision to apply to Yale even though it didn't fit the plan. She made the choice to drop out for a semester leading to the longest separation they had ever had. Lorelai shook her head, no it had been Rory's decision and it was her own.

* * *

Lorelai had a long day after Paris left. The inn was doing exceptionally well and they were booked solid for the next two months, having to turn down reservations. She had little time to think about her conversation with Paris. Now that she was at home sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee watching _Pretty in Pink_ she could not help but think about what Paris had said.

She knew that Rory loved Logan she could see it in everything they did. She may have not been Logan's number one fan, hell most of the time she could not decide if she wanted him to be with Rory or not, but she knew that he loved her daughter. Rory had never been one to do anything half way she was a serious relationship kind of girl. Yes Rory had made her mistakes. Lorelai knew that the biggest relationship mistake Rory had made was probably the affair with Dean. That had been one of the only times she saw her daughter act completely rash. Yes Rory had her rebellious phases, she believed that Rory's relationship with Jess was just that, and needless to say the yacht incident with Logan was well there are just no words. Thinking of all these things she had to admit to herself that Logan truly was her best match out of all the relationships her daughter had.

Logan was rebellious when they had met but he had grown up during their relationship. Somehow he had found a way to balance being a fun loving sometimes careless twenty something and being a responsible stable man. He allowed Rory to be the driven academic while bringing out her playful side. He could match her wit and understood that despite Rory's family connections she did not conform to the stuffy often manipulative world of the Hartford elite. Logan truly did fit Rory perfectly, he understood her. He understood and accepted both of her worlds. He was raised in the Hartford elite society that Rory was involved in due to her grandparents. He rebelled against his father and families notion of what was proper and fitting of him so he could see why Rory preferred the way she was raised.

As Lorelai sat and pondered these things something occurred to her and she was not sure how she felt about this revelation. Logan reminded her very much of Christopher. Christopher Hayden had been almost exactly like Logan. He rebelled against his family and understood the desire to be away from the pressures that came with money. As teenagers he and Lorelai had been on the same level with wit and intelligence. These were the reasons she had been interested in Chris in the first place. Lorelai knew a part of her would always love Chris. She had often wondered if it was the connection she still felt for her daughter's father that kept her from truly being able to commit to anyone else.

Christopher was not always the most reliable and was certainly not someone whom she could always count on. But he had really become more responsible since the death of his father. Maybe this was where her reservations about Logan had come from. Chris had often run when things got too serious or difficult. Logan had also done that on occasion.

Lorelai had gotten up and walked into Rory's room during her musings. She sat on the bed simply enjoying being close to Rory's belongings. So many things were still boxed up. Rory had only unpacked the necessities when she first moved home after graduation. She smiled looking at all of Rory's books and music posters. Her eyes settled on the rocket that Rory had placed in the corner. When Rory explained the meaning of the rocket to her, she started to understand just how much Logan had grown up.

Still for all these considerations she did not see what Paris meant. Every time they spoke Rory seemed like her normal energetic self. She sighed and decided to call Rory to see if she could catch any hints as to what Paris had been saying.

"Hello?"

"Ah my darling daughter, oh how I have missed the sound of your voice it has been entirely too long." Lorelai sing songed into the phone.

"Mom you just talked to me like two days ago." Rory laughed. "So what's up you usually wait for me to call?"

"Well sorry, I'll go out and see if they have a new phone that only allows you to make calls then all of our conversations can be initiated by you. Hey you know that would be an interesting gadget to have then I would never have to worry about my mother calling me." Lorelai rambled

"Ah yes but then what happens when someone important wants to call? I mean like you never know that long awaited phone call from Brad Pitt could come and then you would never know." Rory responded.

"Eh, naw I'd much rather answer a call from Ashton Kutcher, I want to be the new Demi"

"Mom I'm not sure if you're old enough to fit cougar status." Rory laughed.

"Oh I could totally do the cougar thing, I mean that Finn guy was really cute and we definitely share a love for all things alcohol."

"I'll be sure to relay your interested the next time I email him. Although he may request you dye your hair red."

Lorelai was surprised she knew that Finn was one of Logan's best friends and she had not realized that Rory had been in contact with him. "Oh you keep in touch with Finn?"

"Yeah I mean he is my friend. We don't talk often but we randomly exchange emails." Rory said a bit uncomfortable. Her and her mother had never really discussed the breakup. She told Rory she had thought she made the right choice and then they moved on. Lorelai had not even suggested wallowing. Since she stated working the topic of Logan or the proposal had not been brought up.

"I didn't realize you still talked to him, um isn't that a bit awkward?"

"No, not really. It's … it's ok." Rory answered '

"Ok? What does that mean like ok like everything is like it always has been happy happy joy joy or ok as in the correspondence is generic 'hi how are you I'm good' kind ?"

"I don't know mom somewhere in between I guess. We don't talk all that much and of course it isn't like it used to be." Rory explained a bit frustrated.

Lorelai saw her chance to ask about Logan and maybe see if Paris was right that Rory did still want to be with him. "So you haven't talked to him about Logan at all?"

Rory sucked in a breath. She did not want to discuss Logan. "Mom please can we not talk about Logan I want to hear about what's going on at home."

Lorelai could tell Rory was avoiding. It was a normal tactic for her. Maybe she was missing something but she changed the subject anyway."Well Kirk wants to propose to Lulu."

"Really!" Rory gasped

"Yeah except he spent most of his day surveying everyone in town on their thoughts about the best way to propose and then going home to ask his mother if they could expand the house for him and his future wife."

Rory groaned. Talking about someone proposing was not what she needed to hear right now but the fact it is Kirk and that he is taking surveys made things a little easier. However she really wanted to end this call before this conversation went any further. The last thing she needed to hear was proposal ideas no matter how odd they were. "Well you'll have to let me know what happens. Listen mom I have to go I need to finish an article."

"Alright sweets, call me soon. Love you." Lorelai said

"I will love you too." Rory answered before quickly hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2

After hanging up with her mother Rory walked to the closet of her hotel room. She had not been honest when she said that he had article to finish. All of her work had been submitted earlier that day. She almost wished that it took her longer to do her work. Writing her articles was easy and a welcome distraction. Life reporting on the presidential campaign was anything but glamorous. They were constantly traveling, dealing with town hall meetings, debates, public appearances. She had been living out of a suitcase for months now and while she did not enjoy it she welcomed the constant activity.

There was always something to write about. She was truly learning a lot and some of the contacts she had made were invaluable. Most of their traveling was done by bus but some of the locations required them to fly. The constant change of scenery, noisy busses, and crowded airplanes reminded her of the time her mother and she traveled around Europe.

While this was not the most distinguished of positions she truly did welcome all the distractions. Tonight however she could not avoid her thoughts. The conversation with her mother had taken an unexpected turn. Rory had always been able to talk to her mother about anything but since her graduation there was one thing that she could not bring herself to discuss with Lorelai. She honestly had not allowed herself to discuss it with anyone.

_Logan._

Yes her mother asking about Logan had opened the wound in her heart that she had been trying very hard to repair. Granted repairing her broken heart by distracting herself with work, travel, and sometimes copious amounts of alcohol was the equivalent of taking pain meds after a root canal. It makes you feel good at first but eventually it wears off and your left with a throbbing ache.

She needed a drink and she needed it now. Rory made her way to the hotel bar ordering herself a dirty martini. She let the gin calm her nerves. Somehow she knew she would not be getting much sleep tonight. Finishing her first drink quickly she ordered a second and resigned herself to spending the day on the bus in a hung-over stupor.

Maybe she could email or call Finn and get his hangover cure. Finn. That was what started the dangerous conversation with her mother. She had not been completely honest with Lorelai when she said that their email fell in between. Honestly she was not sure what to make of her correspondence with Logan's best friends.

She had been surprised when a few weeks after leaving for the campaign trail she received e mails from both Colin and Finn as well as Steph. They were simple hellos and congratulations on her job. She was curious at first as to how they had found out what she was doing for work. She found it highly unlikely they had simply stumbled across one of her articles. However she had grossly underestimated the power of the gossip of Hartford's high society.

Since their initial contact they had exchanged a few messages. Surprisingly more often with Colin and Finn than Steph. It was good to know that they did not hate her after what had happened between her and Logan. That being said there was always an underlying tension in their e-mail. It was clear that they were , needless to say in contact with Logan. It was also clear that they edited events or conversations to avoid mentioning him. She had often wanted to ask how he was doing, but she could never bring herself to broach the subject. She also was so thankful for their continued friendship that she was loath to put them in the middle. Logan had been their friend first and she would never want to disturb that.

Still she felt the need to explain to them. She felt that she owed everyone an explaination as to why she declined his proposal. Many times she had thought about telling thing her reasons but besides not wanting them to be put in the middle she also had no idea how to explain.

She thought she knew all her reasons the day she told him no. She had always been an independent person and was not ready to join her life with someone else's so completely that all decisions had to be shared. She knew being so connected to a Huntzberger would close as many doors as it opened. Intentionally or not being engaged to Logan would have greatly limited her options. She also wanted to do this for herself and on her own. She wanted to make a name and place for herself because of her skills and talent not who she would marry. All of these reasons were why she said no.

There was also the fact that Logan had told her not to factor him in, to make her decisions and he would factor her in. When he took that job in San Francisco without even telling her he had done the exact opposite. It was then she could not help but wonder if his decision to take a job across the country was because it was something he really wanted or if it was him doing what he always did. Run. She had seen it from him so often when things did not go his way and a part of her wondered if he was simply running from his family, from Mitchum and his quest to get his son to return as heir of the family company.

At first she did not feel the loss of her boyfriend of almost three years. When he walked away after saying all or nothing she simply looked at it as running again. It was him walking away so easily that made her believe she had made the right choice even if she had not wished for it to be over completely. Now that she had time to think about it she realized that while all these things were valid concerns they were not what really made her decision.

Rory was simply not sure she was meant to ever be a wife. Her and her mother had a plan and that plan was working out. There was never room to factor in relationships and she was going to stick to their plan. Her mother had always done just fine on her own. She raised a child and became a successful business woman all on her own. Rory knew she was strong enough to grasp her dreams and do it standing on her own two feet.

It was with these thoughts that she ordered her next drink still feeling the ache in her heart that she knew was from thinking so much about Logan.

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore woke to sun shining through her curtains. Rolling over groaning at the unwelcome intrusion of light she threw her covers off and made her way to the shower. Dressed and almost ready for her day she allowed the smell of freshly brewed coffee to direct her down the stairs. The house was quiet and empty. While she had become used to the eerie calm that now laid about her home she did not welcome it.

After the town threw Rory her going away party Lorelai saw that Luke truly did care deeply for her. They ad begun dating again but it was very casual. The last few years had been crazy and between her failed engagement to Luke and her failed marriage to Christopher she was not willing to move anything quickly or commit herself to anyone.

Things with Luke were comfortable, they always had been. She had adopted the policy of if it's not broke don't fix it. They occasionally went on dates to had movie nights but otherwise their relationship had not changed much. Luke also had begun a routine of taking at least one weekend a month to see April. If he was unable to fly to New Mexico she would fly here. Unfortunately that also kept their relationship from moving forward. The failed engagement had done nothing but strengthen Anna's resolve that April should not be involved in Luke and Lorelai's relationship. Luke was not willing to do anything to risk his time with his daughter.

Finishing her first cup of coffee for the day she grabbed her purse and made her way to Luke's for breakfast. She had not slept well the night before and was in dire need of chocolate chip pancakes and extra bacon with a never ending supply of caffeine.

Luke looked up as he heard the bell ring. He could tell that Lorelai must have had a rough night so he did not even attempt to sway her from asking for coffee. He simply filled a large cup and placed it in front of her on the counter.

"You my good man are and angel of mercy." She said in thanks. "Now if we can just get me come chocolate chip pancakes and extra greasy back I will be your eternal slave."

Luke rolled his eyes "So should I just leave the pot?"

Lorelai's eyes widened and she looked around. "Pot? You have Pot? Luke does Taylor know about this? Oh he must know that's why he has been in such a good mood lately isn't it?"

"Whatever." Luke replied knowing it was no use responding to that babbling. "here." He set a fresh pot of coffee in front of Lorelai and walked back to get her order.

"Lorelai," She heard Kirk say as he sat beside her. "I could not help but notice that you did not answer my survey about the best way to propose to Lulu. I couldn't help but wonder why that was it seems that besides Miss Patty that you have the most experience with marriage proposals. Do you have any suggestions for me?"

"Um well Kirk. I am probably not the best person to ask this as none of my engagements actually resulted in actual nuptials unless you count Chris and well that lasted as long as Mili Vanilli after the lip sync scandal so I don't think I am the right person to give advice." Lorelai answered realizing just how screwed up her love life really is.

Kirk nodded seriously. "Hmm Maybe you're right." He stood from the counter and left abruptly. Lorelai could only stare after him bemused.

Luke returned quickly with her breakfast. He could tell something was on her mind but knew Lorelai Gilmore well enough to know that she would let it out when she was ready. Gilmores were good at avoidance but when it was something important eventually their worries and concerns kind of just burst forth.

While eating her breakfast Miss Patty and Babbett said hello. They filled her in on the latest town entertainment. Apparently rumor is that Taylor is seeing someone. The thought was seriously disturbing to Lorelai imagining Taylor with anyone romantically was just not a thought she needed to have.

At the inn she found Michel and Sookie in the kitchen.

"Michel you have done it before just deal with it." Sookie exclaimed.

"No they are dirty and snotty this is a new suit" He huffed

"Ugh it isn't like they are asking you to adopt the kids they just asked if you could keep an eye on them while they finish eating."

"Who's eating eyes? Oh is this like in _Indiana Jones _where the meal is like monkey brains and snake eyes?" Lorelai asked.

"That is disgusting" Michel responded haughtily

"Some of the guest are not finished with their breakfast but their kids are and wanted didn't want to sit and wait for their parents to finish they asked if Michel could keep an eye on them in the sitting room." Sookie explained.

"Okay and how long have you two been having this conversation?" Lorelai asked "Because I mean unless they are those strange people who chew their food thirty six times for every bite they could be done eating before it even matters."

Michel rolled his eyes and left going back to the front desk and refusing to even think about dealing with smelly little people.

Sookie then turned to Lorelai asking her about yesterday's visit from Paris. Lorelai told her what Paris said about Rory and how she spent most of the night thinking about it.

"So you think that Paris thinks she regrets her decision to say no to Logan?"

"That's what it sounded like. Oh and then she said something about me not wanting to be like my mother but Rory being exactly like me. What was that supposed to mean?"

"Well I think that is mostly true I mean you to are freakishly close but it's a good thing to be like you. There are worse people she could be like." Sookie answered

"Yeah, she could be like Lindsay Lohan or worse Kim Kardashian." Lorelai shuddered. "Then again even those two would be better than being one of those Hartford elite drones. I mean I am glad she experienced a little bit of that life when she was away from Yale but god could you imagine if she was really like those women?"

"Well I know you have your differences with your mother but you're right some of those women I would totally hate to see Rory act like. Now what about the regret and Logan thing?" Sookie asked.

"I actually brought him up last night albeit in a roundabout way but she totally shut that conversation down. Honestly now that I think about it it was like as soon as she got the job offer she forgot about the whole thing. I don't even think I really ever saw her cry."

"Not at all?" Sookie asked "I mean did she talk about it or anything."

"Not really I was in her room last night and she still has the rocket out. It's in the corner but it's out in sight. I mean when her and Dean broke up she boxed up everything and couldn't even look at the stuff." Lorelai answered.

"Huh." Was the only response from Sookie.

After a long day at the inn Lorelai was standing in her kitchen waiting for a fresh pot of coffee to finish brewing. Sookie would we be coming over any minuet to help her go through some of the unpacked things in Rory's room. They had talked about how Rory had not gotten to putting everything away as the job offer had come so suddenly.

The coffee finished and Lorelai immediately poured herself a large cup. If she had her way she would just stick a stray in the pot or even better hook up an IV with a caffeine drip. She did feel better after talking to Sookie in the morning. She knew her daughter and she knew that Rory would not have said no to Logan if she wasn't sure about her decision.

She made her way into Rory's room and began lifting boxes onto the bed so that it would be easier to go through them. The first box was full of books. She smiled and shook her head. Rory could have opened a library with the amount of books she owned. She had just begun putting some of the books on a shelf when she heard the front door close.

"Sorry Sorry, I was trying to get out of the house and Martha was being clingy then Davey started running around the living room. Jackson sure has his hands full tonight. "

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I cannot wait til they're a little older I can see it now they can play cops and robbers and tie him up to a chair. OH we should so convince Michel to babysit I would love to see that happen to him."

Sookie began laughing at the mental picture. "I'll see what I can do. So I see you've already started I'll grab another box."

Sookie reached over to pick up the next box and opened it to see what was inside. She was very confused when she looked into the box. If anything Rory had always been organized and this made no sense. "Um Lorelai." Sookie started as Lorelai turned to look at her. "I'm not exactly sure what to do with the things in this box."

"Why what's in it a shrunken head?" Lorelai asked.

In answer Sookie lifted some of the items from the box. The first was a gorilla mask then a blue ball gown. Lorelai looked very confused at the items. She walked over to Sookie to see what else was in the box. There was a few article clippings from Yale newspaper, a hat from a convict Halloween costume a book full of pictures. It did not take long for Lorelai to realize what this box was. She completely did not understand the gorilla mask but knew better than to question it.

"This should not be unpacked." Lorelai said."If Rory wants to unpack it she will." Seeing the confused look on Sookie's face she continued. "This is the Logan box, she did the same thing when her and Dean broke up the first time. I'll find somewhere to put that one later."

Sookie nodded in understanding. After about an hour of unpacking everything was put away. Lorelai hoped Rory didn't mind that she took it upon herself to put everything away for her. After they finished the two friends found themselves sitting in the living room watching _Casablanca_ and eating ice cream. Sookie was really enjoying a night without the kids. Lorelai's mind however was drifting back to the box that was still sitting in her daughter's room.

She knew she would most likely take it out to the garage, which was where the Dean box still resided. She sighed. She had once told Rory Dean was the perfect first boyfriend for her. This she still believed was true. She had definitely had her reservations when they decided to try again, mainly the fact his failed marriage. There was no box for Jess. Rory's relationship with Jess was not that making memories kind of relationship. She was surprised at how much more there was in the Logan box there had been. Yes, they had dated for almost three years but it was like they had so many good memories.

The more she thought about it the more she asked herself why she had always had such a hard time accepting Logan completely. Then she remembered what she had thought about the previous night. Christopher. She suddenly realized that she had seen so much of Chris in Logan that she subconsciously thought Logan would be exactly like him.

But now she realized that he was not. Chris ran from things it has taken over twenty years for Christopher to stop running. Logan ran from things as well but he had never actually run from his relationship with Rory. Dean had walked away from Rory when they had decided to try again. He walked away because he suddenly felt like he did not fit in her world. Jess ran away. Jess ran so far that Rory did not even know where he had gone at first. But Logan fought for her he did not run away from her.

When Rory and Logan had their first fight he ran, and Lorelai could not believe she was defending him even in her mind. But Logan was not a relationship guy, he had thought a fight like that meant they were over. As soon as he realized that he was wrong he fought to have Rory back in his life. Again he ran, to Vegas when his business deal went bad. But this was not running from Rory. This was running from failure. The only time he had truly run from Rory was when she said no.

Was it right for him to walk away from her simply because he didn't get what he wanted? No, Lorelai answered her mental question. It was not right. Rory had told him she did not want things to be over between them just that she did not want marriage. He could have stayed and fought for them again. So why did he not fight for her?

As she pondered this she rethought everything she could about Logan's and Rory's relationship. They had had their problems. Their relationship had never been easy. For all his faults Logan really did try to always be there for Rory. He had helped her through her grandfather's heart attack. He let her live with him when Paris went all crazy about the editor position. He stood by Rory when she left Yale. He stood up to his family for her. What it all came down to was he was always there for her always fighting for her.

She gasped and stood up. Sookie was startled by the sudden movement. "Lorelai what's wrong?" Sookie asked.

"He fought for her." Lorelai said now pacing around the room "But when she said no….And I didn't help… She knew I had my issues… she really is just like me…. Oh this is my entire fault."

Lorelai was babbling and Sookie was confused. She grabbed Lorelai's shoulders and sat her down. "What are you talking about?"

" Logan always fought for Rory any time he messed up he did anything he could to fix it. I get it now, yeah he should not have walked away but maybe he wanted her to fight for him just this once. She wanted to be with him she just wasn't ready for marriage. I know that for a fact but she never wanted to end things. Rory asked for my advice and I flaked and it's completely my fault. I didn't look past the marriage thing."

"Okay so you didn't tell her what to do but how is that you're fault? I'm confused."

"I didn't want her to get married and instead of helping her figure out how to tell him what she was feeling I just let her say no. She wasn't saying no to him I know she wasn't. But, she didn't know how to explain it to him and I know why I don't even think she knows why but I do."

Sookie felt like her head was spinning. Lorelai was making no sense. "Alright so why?"

"Rory is just like me." Lorelai yelled in exasperation, beginning to pace again. "I raised her to be independent and always go for what she wanted. We always had this plan and that was all she ever thought about. I never needed a man in my life. I may have wanted to have that but I never needed it and she feels the same way. She has watched me run from relationships and she has watched her father run away. I think that is why I could never fully accept Logan I always thought he would run. I think Rory could sense that from me and let him walk away because she expected it."

She was talking so fast Sookie could barely keep up. "I don't think Rory let it bother her because love and marriage were never part of our plan anyway. What if she is miserable about this and just doesn't want to let me know because she thinks it's what I want. And what if this is the one time that Logan just can't fight anymore. I think he walked away because he was hurt and his pride was hurt and he wanted her to just once fight for him.

Sookie was floored. She was having trouble keeping up with what Lorelai was talking about but she was surprised she was not angry that Logan just walked away. "So you're saying it's Rory's fault the relationship?"

"No! He was an idiot for walking away but if I look at things from his side I can at least understand it. What I am saying is that neither of them saw where the other was coming from. And as for who is at fault I am just as much to blame because I was so focused on what we had always planned for Rory's life I never looked past it. If she would have said yes I would have dealt with it but I was so happy that an engagement wasn't throwing off the plan I just accepted it."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Sookie asked. She knew that if Lorelai was thinking about these things she must want to do something about it and Rory was important to her as well. She was willing to do anything to help.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews and interest it really pushes me to write. Actually I am so happy with the reaction to this story that I am going to be spending more time on this an my HP fan fic and sadly less time on my Twilight FFs because they have gained less interest and feed back. I am not putting them on hold but I am going to updated the more popular more quickly. Please keep reading and reviewing. **

**and just to answer emma I don't know what i am going to do in regards to Lorelai's relationships I always wavered back and forth between LxL and LxC during the show as to who i liked more. Although I must say that I think Chris really understood her better so we'll just have to wait and see where the characters take me. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ok Paris are you there?" Lorelai asked. She had Sookie contact Lane and now the three of them were seated in the living room with Paris on speaker phone.

"Yeah I'm here. Now what is this all about?" Paris asked.

"Look Paris, I get it. I understand what you were trying to tell me. So now we have dome work to do but first I need to know for sure that Rory still wants to be with Logan." She explained.

Lane spoke up "Ok so how do we find that out? I mean I don't know about the rest of you but she has not mentioned so much as his name since she left."

"Well that's just it I don't think we can get her to open up about it. But, if anyone can I think it would most likely be Lane who could do it." Lorelai answered "Before we go that route though I think between the four of us we all know Rory well enough to read between the lines."

When this was met with silence she continued. "We have all talked to Rory since she left. I think we should analyze some of those conversations."

"Well that will be easy for me most of my contact with her is via email so I can pull all of them up." Paris answered. Sookie said much the same thing only adding that their contact was very rare as she got most of the news about Rory from Lorelai herself.

"Well we usually talk on the phone but I'm sure if I think about it I can pinpoint the things we need to talk about." Lane said.

For the next hour the four talked about all of the things they could think about in their conversations with Rory. Paris was the most helpful as she had been noticing the difference in her friend for quite some time. She told them how Rory had not been her normal witty sarcastic self. She also explained that Rory had refused to share anything about her own life. All of their conversations consisted of what was happening at med school. The closest Rory had come to sharing information was to tell Paris about her latest article.

Lane was quick to agree with Paris. She had noticed the same things. It seemed as if Rory had formed no personal relationships with anyone on the campaign trail. She added that there were quite a few times that when they spoke Rory was in the hotel bar. Everyone was quick to agree that this is not typical Rory behavior.

"You know Lane," Paris started. "Now that you mention that I have to say there are very few times I've seen Gilmore get drunk. I'm not saying she doesn't drink but not like wasted drunk."

"I know the only times I really remember her acting like that were when she was trying to avoid things she didn't like." Lane paused before adding. "When she was struggling with the no strings arrangement."

Paris picked up and added to the list. "Logan leaving for London."

"The meat market party when Dean walked away from her" Lorelai added

"And when she decided to leave Yale." Paris finished.

Sookie was listening to all of this and trying to think of the few emails she had received from Rory. All of these were few and far between usually just a how is the family kind of thing. Then she remembered one specifically when she had asked Rory if she was enjoying traveling around the country. Rory's response was simple but now that she was thinking about it it could have meant so much more. Rory told her she loved the work and the experience. There was no mention of what she had seen or anything outside of the work experience.

"You know now that I'm thinking about it she just seems like work is her only focus."

Lorelai thought about everything that they had talked about and could only come to one conclusion. Rory is avoiding and distracting. Now if she did not know her daughter as well as she did she would say that it didn't necessarily mean it mean she missed Logan but there was no other reason. Now she just had to figure out how to fix this. It was obvious that getting Rory to talk about the issue was not going to be easy but that was something they would have to do.

"Ok I think that we can all agree Rory is being Rory and acting as if everything is fine when it is not so I need to think about how to get things going in the right direction. Now we all know how stubborn and independent Rory is and I'm afraid that this time she is going to have to say more than sorry to Logan." Lorelai said

"Lorelai are you saying you are not mad at Logan for walking away?" Paris asked.

"No I'm just saying that for once this was not Logan's screw up at least not completely. Which leads me to the first task. Paris do you have Logan's phone number?"

"Um hang on. I think I still have it in my phone let me look." After a few moments Paris relayed the phone number she had for Logan to Lorelai.

"Thank you. Now Lane your mission if you choose to accept it is to work on Rory. I need you to get her talking about Logan. I also need you to help get her to talk about the real reasons she said no. Eventually I'm going to have talk to her about why she and I are different when it comes to relationships but that will do no good unless she starts to see things differently first." Lorelai explained this to Lane and received a nod in return.

Sookie volunteered to try to help Lane out on that front.

After everyone had talked about what needed to be done they said goodbye to Paris before Sookie and Lane both left. Lorelai went to bed her thoughts full of how she had inadvertently influenced her daughter. No, this was not a life or death situation but she could not help but feel that this situation was serious. She may not have had the best luck in relationships herself but Rory was different. As much as she hated to admit it Rory was a balance of Emily and Lorelai Gilmore. She was able to live in both worlds, something that Lorelai was never able to do. If Logan was someone that could give her daughter the best of both worlds then she would do anything she could to give her daughter that chance at happiness.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning on Friday and he was sitting at his desk going through the files he needed for the meeting he would be attending in a half hour.

"Mr. Huntzberger there is a Ms. Gilmore on line two for you." His secretary called over the intercom.

His initial reaction was that he had surely heard wrong but knew better than to believe that. His secretary spoke clearly there was no doubting the name she had said. That brought him to his next thought. What could she possibly be calling for? He certainly did not expect to hear from in anyway. After everything that happened in the past he highly doubted he would be hearing from any of the Gilmores. He debated for another moment about whether he wanted to take the call. He really did not want to deal with this especially with so little time before his meeting but curiosity got the better of him.

"Rory, this certainly is unexpected I…" He was abruptly cut off

"Cut the crap Mitchum. First of all I am not my daughter and second of all don't act like you would be happy to hear from her or me for that matter."

For one of the first times in his life Mitchum Huntzberger was at a loss for words. He took a second to compose himself. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes "Good not that you have shown that you know my name I'll make this quick I need a contact number for Logan."

"A contact number for Logan? What could you possibly need to speak to my son about?"

"While I don't believe that is any of your business I need to speak to him about Rory." Upon hearing her answer Mitchum's initial reaction was to tell her that Logan did not need to know anything about Rory. He knew about the declined proposal and that Logan was extremely hurt by that. Mitchum may not be the most caring father in the world but he still did not think his son needed anymore heart ache. However he knew that Rory meant a great deal to Logan. Mitchum himself had come to respect the girl after seeing how much she had changed his son and the fact that she stood up to him when she believed he was not acting in Logan's best interest.

Before he knew what he was saying he asked. "Is Rory alright? Nothing has happened to her?"

"Look Mitchum please do not pretend to care about Rory's well being. I know that you never approved of the relationship between our children. Rory is just fine, but I owe Logan an explanation about some things that involve Rory." Lorelai responded in a clipped tone she really hated having to talk to this man.

"I know you will most likely not believe me but I do like your daughter she is a talented girl. I do not understand why you feel the need to speak with Logan but I am afraid I cannot help you. He had his cell phone number changed after moving to California." Lorelai of course already knew what Mitchum was saying about the cell number she had attempted to call Logan the night before.

"The only way I know to get in contact with him is to try his office. However I cannot guarantee that he will take your call as he has refused to accept any of my calls or return any of my messages. It seems that when Logan left HPG he intended to shut me out completely." Mitchum sighed.

"Well then I will take the office number. This is important so if that's all you can give me I'll deal with it." Lorelai answered and wrote down the number as it was relayed to her.

"Lorelai I would just like you to know that I do believe that Rory is a talented girl. I have read some of her articles about the campaign they are very good. I do not admit to being wrong often but in her case I was very wrong when I said she did not have what it takes." Mitchum grudgingly admitted.

"While I appreciate what you are saying" Lorelai started. "I do not need to be told how talented Rory is. I believe you always saw that but allowed your issues about her relationship with Logan to taint your opinion." She paused and when it seemed as if Mitchum was not going to retort she continued

"Oh and as for the things that your wife said about Rory if you feel so inclined you could pass on a little message for me. Rory would never bring this up because we are not concerned with such things but. Rory is not only a Gilmore. I am sure you are familiar with the Hayden family. She is the daughter of Christopher Hayden, Straub and Francine's only son."

Upon hearing this Mitchum nearly choked on air. "I do not tell you this so that she is seen as more suitable for your family because honestly I think she could care less what you or anyone else thinks. I am telling you this because from the impression I got from hearing about that unfortunate dinner it seemed that you all were under the impression that her relationship with Logan was because of his last name. That I can assure you was not the case. Thank you for your help good day Mitchum."

With that she hung up the phone leaving Mitchum to stare at the receiver dumbfounded. He knew that the Hayden's had a granddaughter that they refused to recognize. He had heard that their son Christopher had fathered a child as a teen and continued to rebel against his family for many years to come. What he did not know what that child was Logan's ex girlfriend. At the time of that dinner it would not have mattered for that piece of information to be brought to light since her grandparents did not acknowledge her but after Straub's death he had left almost everything to his son. He shook his head what Lorelai had said was certainly true. With connections to both the Gilmores and Haydens there would be no reason for Rory to ever be interested in the Huntzberger's money.

This led him to one question. If she had entered a relationship with Logan for all the right reasons and he had willingly committed to her, why did their relationship end the way it did?

* * *

Rory found herself once again on a bus traveling to the next stop on the campaign. She had spent most of the previous day hung over and irritated. She had not noticed how quickly she was going through drinks after her conversation with her mother. Before she knew it she had drank at least six martinis.

She slipped her wireless card into her laptop and checked her email. She saw that she had a few new messages from Hugo. These were most likely about her latest articles and ideas for new topic to cover. She decided that she would come back to those and see what else was there. There was a quick hello from Colin. Another from Finn who also attached some photos from a party he held at his apartment. Rory could not help but smile when she saw these. Finn would never change.

She also saw that she had a message from Lane. She was surprised since she usually talked to Lane over the phone but they did sometimes send email when it was hard to get time for a real phone conversation. She talked about Zach and the twins. Rory was happy to see that her best friend was doing so well. The boys were growing so quickly she hated to think how big they would be by the time she was able to make it back to Stars Hallow. It was the second part of the email that surprised her. Since leaving for the campaign trail Lane had not tried to talk to her about her break up with Logan but now it seemed as if everyone wanted to talk about that specific topic.

_Listen Rory, I know this may not be something you want to talk about but I just wanted to ask, how are you? And I don't mean just how are you in general. I mean I know graduation wasn't the most pleasant day for you and I never really asked how you felt about the whole thing. _

_I know I know, You're thinking where is this coming from. Well I guess I just feel like I haven't been the greatest friend. You had so much going on after graduation and we never really had a chance to talk about it. I know what you told me about not wanted to get married but I never got the impression that you wanted your relationship to end. I guess I just want to know how you're holding up. _

_Anyway I have to go but just know I'm here and I'll listen just like you were always there for me. _

_Write back soon, Lane _

Rory sat back and sighed. Why was it that people felt the need to bring up something she was trying to forget? She could not tell Lane how she was doing. She had made her choice when she said no and Logan made his choice when he walked away. What is the point in over analyzing it? This was the plan, she was on her way to making the career for herself that she had always dreamed of.

Rory clicked reply.

_Hey Lane,_

_It's so good to hear how well you and Zach are doing. I still have a hard time believing you are a wife and mother. I cannot wait to get home and see the boys, then again by time I get to see them you and Zach will probably be having rocking out. _

_Lane, please don't feel like a bad friend. You're right I was really busy and we never had a chance to talk in depth. Honestly though don't worry about me. I'm fine. Do I miss him? Yes. He was wonderful and my saying no did not mean I didn't want him. But what am I supposed to do about that he said all or nothing. I guess it just wasn't meant to be but that's ok I'm where I'm supposed to be and I'm doing it without his help. Besides knowing him he has probably already moved on. He was never cut out for relationships, remember the whole bridesmaids fiasco? _

_Enough of my ridiculous love life. Next time you email me please send me pictures of the boys. I have to go but talk to you soon._

_Miss you, Rory. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews... for those of you who have wanted to see Logan... This is your chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 4

He stepped off the elevator thankful that it was Friday and he would be able to join his friends at the bar tonight. This had become his weekend ritual since the first week he arrived in California. His weeks were filled with excess amounts of work and long hours. His weekends consisted of relaxing and meeting his coworkers at different local bars.

This week had been particularly stressful. He had his final meeting with new investors this afternoon and he had come into the office early hoping to get the majority of his work done beforehand. He said hello to his secretary and asked her to hold all his calls this morning. He did not need any interruptions today. He already knew that this day would be difficult as he had not slept well the night before. Hell he hadn't slept well in months.

After she turned down his proposal Logan walked away fully intending to move on with his life. He wanted to forget that he ever thought he could have a committed relationship. When he was younger he would for lack of a better term use girls. He had never desired having a real relationship. His actions then were solely because he refused to let his family control at least that one aspect of his life. When he met her everything changed. He did not know why this one girl invoked such a difference in him but he knew that he wanted to be in her life and he also knew there was no half way when it came to a girl like her.

Now that he had lost her he again had no desire to have a relationship. This time however had nothing to do with his family. No, this time it was without a doubt self preservation. He had fully given his heart away and had it shattered. Never again did he want to experience that kind of pain and rejection.

That was why when he arrived in California and his colleagues asked him to join them for drinks one night he did not hesitate. They spent the evening drinking scotch and getting to know each other. When a beautiful woman approached him, he offered to buy her a drink. The rest of the night was spent flirting and throwing around innuendos. Logan did not hesitate when she asked him to join her for a night cape at her apartment. He said goodnight to his coworkers and eagerly left with the woman thinking that it wouldn't be as hard to get over her as he had thought.

They had barely stepped foot inside of her apartment when she attacked him. Her lips attached to his and he readily returned her attentions. He pushed her against the door moving his attention to her neck while his hands roamed freely. It wasn't until she suggested that they take their activities to the bedroom that a flash of brown hair and blue eyes came to his mind. He tried to ignore the image and followed the blond to her room. As things became more heated again he flashed to brown hair and blue eyes. Now he was becoming frustrated with himself. The ache in his heart provided him with answers as to why hooking up with a random woman just would not work. He knew what it was like to truly make love to someone and casual sex would never be able to replace that feeling.

Did this mean that he never found himself in similar situations? Quite the contrary almost every weekend he would meet some woman or other. But, he never took his little trysts further than some making out at the bar. Some illogical part of his brain was convinced that if he kept letting these things happen it would help him move on, eventually he would be able to forget what it felt like to love someone.

"Mr. Huntzberger? I'm sorry I know you said that you did not want to be disturbed but there is a woman on the line who says that it is extremely urgent that she speak with you." His secretary said over the intercom.

"Rachel please simply take a message I simply do not have time right now. I'm sorry."

"I tried to do exactly that but she is being rather persistent. She says that it is imperative that she speak with you right away." Rachel replied.

Logan sighed and wondered if this was another of his father's attempts to get in contact with him. Mitchum had tried numerous times to speak to Logan. Each time Logan was able to avoid the calls. He had no desire to speak to his father. He liked his job in California. Here he was free of the pressure that his father and grandfather put on him. He knew that one day he could possibly return to HPG but that day was nowhere in the near future.

"Who exactly is this woman?" Logan asked

"She said that her name is Lorelai Gilmore." Logan felt as if his heart stopped in that moment.

What could Lorelai possibly be calling him for? She had never truly approved of his relationship with her. That was no secret. Sure Logan had screwed up more times than he liked to admit but apparently the fact he was in love with her daughter did not completely matter. He had no doubt in his mind that she probably disliked him even more because he walked away from her. They told each other everything so he knew that she would know all the details of how things ended. He could not think of any reason why she would be contacting him now. And how had she gotten his office number?

As he pondered these things he started to think of reasons why she would be calling him. Possibly to give him a piece of her mind, that would not be too farfetched knowing the Gilmore girls. But then again if that were the case she would not have waited months to call. She said it was imperative and urgent that she speak to him. What could possibly be so important that she was pushing so hard? There was only one thing that he could think of that could possibly be the reason for the call. Rory. Geez just thinking her name hurt. He could only think of one reason that Lorelai would reach out to him about Rory and if that was the case then he knew he had to take this call.

"It's fine Rachel put her through." He agreed grudgingly

When the phone beeped to notify him of the transferred call he hesitantly picked up the receiver. "Lorelai? Is everything alright? Did something happen to Rory?" He asked all of this quickly certainly out of concern but also out of a desire to find out the reason for this call quickly.

Lorelai could barely hold back her snort; it seems as if the Huntzberger men were more similar than they thought. "Well it is good to know that the Huntzbergers at least care about my daughter's well being." She paused. "Hello Logan, thank you for taking this call, and to set your mind at ease Rory is fine."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief before asking in a bit more indifferent tone. "Well then what is so urgent that you insisted that you must speak to me? I had instructed my secretary to hold my calls for a reason." The he thought for a moment. "Wait a minute what do you mean the Huntzbergers are concerned for her well being? How exactly did you get this number?"

"Logan listen I needed to speak with you I have some things I need to say and something I need to ask. To answer your question, I tried your old cell number and obviously was unable to get you so… I did the only thing I could think of… I contacted your father." She chringed knowing that Logan would not like that she had spoke with Mitchum.

At first Logan was angry he really did not want to hear whatever Lorelai had to say. And he certainly could not believe his father would give her any information on how to contact him but then he thought. "Wow… you must be desperate to speak with me if you actually spoke to Mitchum. Well let's hear it as I have a lot of work to do today and very little time."

"Ok, what I am going to say is not easy for me. I'm swallowing my pride hear and I do not do that often so please just hear me out." Lorelai said and Logan knew she was serious. Gilmores did not humble themselves often but when they did they definitely meant it.

Lorelai continued. "I was wrong about you. I let my own issues cloud my judgment and… I'm sorry. I think subconsciously you reminded me so much of Christopher I expected you to be just like him. I expected you to break promises, and walk away. I never wanted Rory to be hurt and I hated seeing her get closer to you because of that." Again she paused to find the right words. Logan remained quiet waiting to see where exactly she was going with this.

"The thing is Rory and I are so much alike, maybe too much, and I screwed up. Rory has watched me in relationships. She has seen me both walk away and get walked away from. I have been engaged and married and none of those times resulted in a lasting relationship. I never thought that effected her but now I do. Logan, I'm not going to lie I am happy she said no, I think she is too young to get married but I am not happy she no longer has you. Because I know that is what she wants." Lorelai said before Logan interrupted.

"I appreciate your apology but I don't see why this is so important for you to say."

"Logan, you know Rory she is a planner. She and I always had a plan for her life. For as long as I can remember that plan was for college then journalism career. That plan never included a relationship let alone marriage. When you proposed you threw something at her that she had never even thought about. Since that was never part of the plan she had no idea where it fit, so she did the only thing she could. She reverted back to the original plan and while she most likely did not properly explain to you that she still wanted to include you in her life I know that she did still want you."

Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Again I understand what you are saying. I probably should not have walked away but honestly what was I supposed to do. I mean how many people do you know that expect a relationship to continue after that kind of rejection? I'm sorry Lorelai I just cannot go backwards long distance is not an option for me and I told her as much."

Lorelai interrupted him. "I understand that Logan. I really do. I have watched you fight for her every time you messed up and while I know that her mess ups were not always as big as yours I am confident that she never had to work as hard to gain your forgiveness."

Logan thought about what she was saying. Yeah when he messed up it was usually huge. And he knew that he would have to grovel for forgiveness. But, Lorelai was right all it ever took for him to forgive Rory was a simple sorry.

He listened while Lorelai continued. "I know that this time she has to fight for you. Saying no was the ultimate rejection. Are you an idiot for walking away? Hell Yes! Although I understand it. All of this leads me to the final reason for my call…. Logan do you still love Rory? If there were a chance to have her in your life ring or no ring would you take it?

Logan thought about this. He knew the answer to the first question without hesitation. Yes he still loved her. How could he not? It was the second question that gave caused him to pause. He wanted forever with her. He wanted to know that they would move forward together. Long distance just would not do that.

It was with these thoughts that he answerd. "Lorelai, I love her but I do not see how that matters. Like I said I can't go backwards and she doesn't want to move forward with me… ring or no ring."

Lorelai sighed "Thank you Logan that's all I needed to hear."

Logan was confused this had been a strange conversation to say the least but that comment made no sense to him. "What is this about Lorelai why are you asking me this?"

"I didn't see it before, honestly she refuses to talk about you to me or really anyone else for that matter. Thanks to Paris, and Lane and finally opening my eyes to things I didn't want to see I know that she still loves you." Lorelai stated.

"If she won't talk about me at all how can you possibly know that?" He wanted to hope but it was dangerous.

"She still has the rocket out Logan." As she said this Logan felt like he had been punched in the gut. "She told me the meaning behind it once. You know it's kind of ironic. She was willing to wait for him and he was willing to age to catch up to her. Are you willing to wait for her until she catches up to you?"

This was one of the hardest questions he had ever been asked. Was eh willing to wait for marriage? If that was what it took, then yes. But he was not willing to let their relationship remain stagnate while they had a long distance relationship. Lorelai was quiet while she waited for his answer. Logan knew he would never love anyone the way he loved Rory and if there was any possibility that this could be fixed he would take it but she would have to be the one to choose. He was done fighting for her he needed her to show him she really wanted to be with him. Still Lorelai was not asking for an answer with stipulations. Somehow he knew that she knew what those stipulations would be so he simply said. "Yes."

"Thank you Logan. I'll be in touch." And with that Lorelai hung up leaving Logan in a state of ridiculously confused emotions.

* * *

It was just about lunch time and Rory was dying for a cup of coffee and a huge cheeseburger. The stepped off the bus and she realized that she had honestly lost track of what city they were in. Traveling was difficult but she really did enjoy the experiences. They had a few hours before they needed to be back on the bus the next campaign rally was this evening and they still have a few more hours to travel.

Rory quickly found a local pub and settled in, ready to place her order. She pulled out her laptop and inserted her wireless card as she still needed to look over her emails from Hugo. She opened each one seeing that two were about her latest articles and the amount of attention she as well as the online publication were receiving. The third was some suggestions for her newest article as people wanted to hear the more personal side of the campaign. Everyone had been reporting on the issues and platforms of the candidates, now Hugo thought it would be a good idea to show the more human side of things.

She was about to close out her emails and enjoy her lunch when she noticed that she had another new email from Lane. She was surprised at the quick response as she and Lane rarely emailed. Curious she opened the email.

_Rory,_

_So I attached some pictures for you just like you asked. _

_I know you're probably surprised to see a response from me so soon. Look Rory there was something in your email that bothered me. And I know you are not going to like this but o well. I'm your best friend and I know you. You are NOT fine. So I am invoking my rights as a best friend to be able to say things and not have them held against me!_

_Yes, Logan said all or nothing but let me ask you something. And I really want you to think about this, there will be a quiz later! When Logan went to London the long distance thing was hard for you but you were able to deal with it because you knew there was a time limit. So my question for you is would you have been able to accept it if it were a undefined amount of time? _

_I'm asking that question because essentially that is what you were asking for when you asked for long distance. Think about this Ror. Logan was starting his career in California. It would have been his permanent home. At least for the foreseeable future that is where he will be. You on the other hand had things wide open for you (this is not a bad thing) but what happens if you get a permanent job on the east coast or overseas? For all Logan knew you may never have been in a position to end the long distance and get back to a normal relationship. _

_Forget about the marriage thing just ask yourself this. Could you have handled that? Could you have dealt with never knowing if you would end up in the same place so that your relationship could move forward? _

_Just for the record…I AM NOT taking his side I just want to see you happy and I think these are things you need to think about. I know you and you will not consider these things so it is my job as your best friend to point them out and force you to think. _

_I'll talk to you soon. _

_Lane_

Rory could not believe what she had just read. It did not matter what Lane said it sure sounded like she was taking Logan's side. She never said long distance was permanent. She knew that would have to change at some point. She knew that eventually she would end up wherever Logan was or vice versa. All she was asking for was a chance to figure out where that would be.

As hard as she tried she could not ignore the point Lane was trying to make. Now that she was forced to think about it she realized that if she wanted to be with Logan then she would inevitably end up in California. That is where he lived now and the reality of it was that if she ever took a job anywhere else she would never have asked him to give up his career to follow her.

She sighed. She had felt like Logan was asking her to limit her options but really her options would be limited whether she moved to California immediately or if they did long distance first. She understood what Lane was trying to point out. If she really wanted to be with Logan one of them would have to give something up. The thing that she did not want to admit but knew she had to was that when she let him walk away she had nothing to give up except an uncertain future. Sure her dream was the _Times_ but she already knew that dream was not coming true anytime soon. How would living and working in California been any different that traveling and working on this campaign?

Had she made a mistake? No she was not ready for marriage. Saying no was not a mistake. But had she made a mistake in asking for long distance and not fighting for some sort of compromise? Maybe she had.

Rory shut down her laptop without replying to Lane. She was not ready for that just yet. She pulled out her phone and called someone who she could talk to and hopefully get honest opinions. Someone who never pushed her one direction or the other. She knew she could not ask her mother about this. Lorelai was just too close to the issue. She needed to talk to someone who was not overly involved in the situation but would understand.

At first she expected the call to go to voicemail it had rang so many times but finally she heard "Hello?"

"Dad, can we talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**AN: I cannot thank you enough for all of your reviews. I know some of you may be wanting me to get Logan and Rory back together soon but I want to make this are real as possible. Rory is stubborn and independent and Logan has his pride. Neither of them are going to realize their mistakes after one simple conversation but it will happen soon. Please keep reviewing I love hearing what you think. Happy Reading. **

* * *

Chapter 5

The morning certainly did not go as planned. After hanging up with Lorelai, Logan could not concentrate on work at all. He could not believe the conversation, more like monologue that had taken place. Never in a million years would he have though that Lorelai of all people would say the things that were said.

He thought about the things she had said. Maybe it was too soon for marriage, at least for Rory. He had never thought about how Lorelai's relationship history would have affected Rory. Rory was a relationship girl he had known that from the beginning. Even when she suggested the no strings idea he knew deep down that the arrangement would not last. It was these things that kept the idea of Rory being adverse the idea of marriage out of his head.

Now he understood. Rory was so connected to her mother and neither woman ever needed a man to succeed. But did that mean that she would not want those things? He and Rory had talked about the future a few times but it was never that part of their future. They always talked about career goals, and family issues and how those things would affect the future. He realized now they had never actually talked about the future of their relationship. The closest they ever came to talking about the future of their relationship was during the hay bale maze.

Logan groaned and sat back. The hay bale maze, he had told her not to factor him in that he would factor her into his future. Well he really was an idiot because he had done just the opposite. But honestly what was he supposed to do? When he said that at the hay bale maze he had no idea that the job offer in California would come. He knew he should have talked to her about it before anything else. He just thought that she would for once do something for him.

He stood and began pacing around his office. He knew he should be working but financial reports and investor meetings were the last things on his mind. Rory had done so much for him more than she probably knew. She showed him what it felt like to be loved, and supported. She showed him it was okay to do something other than what his family wanted for him. The thing was that he had never wanted to or needed to ask for more than that. The one time that he asked for something from her, the one time he asked her to do something for the sake of their relationship she rejected him.

He had always been the one to do anything she needed. Sometimes she asked sometimes she did not but he always did whatever was best for their relationship. He moved her into his apartment without hesitation. He fought with his father about the amount of time he was required to stay in London. He stood by her decision to leave Yale even when he did not believe it was for the best. He pushed her to reconcile with her mother even when he knew that Lorelai did not approve of him.

When she said that marrying him would keep her future from being wide open it crushed him. Everything he had done for her he had done without concern for how it would effect him and his life, he only ever cared about their relationship. He always felt that if they were okay then everything else would fall in place. Why could she not see that they could do anything together? Maybe that was why he could not accept any other options, because he could see that she still saw them as separate people while he knew that they were not. He knew they could be individuals while still having their lives intertwined.

He would never have asked her to give up her dreams. Being successful and driven were things that made him fall in love with her. He knew the person that Rory is and he knew that she would always want to make her own way. He just wanted to be the person whom she chose to share her life with. Maybe he should have looked for a compromise but at the time it did not seem as if she wanted one. Her only idea was long distance and that just did not work for him. Once again it was him having to do something for her. He would have to give up the future he wanted so that she could figure things out. He would have to wonder if and when they would finally reach that point in the future. He knew that all of this would eventually lead to him chasing her down. Long distance would have eventually led to a decision, a decision where he would have to follow her to wherever she ended up or ending their relationship. Once again it came down to what he was willing to do for her instead of the other way around.

His thoughts were interrupted when his secretary's voice sounded through the intercom "Mr. Huntzberger, I'm going to lunch. I have directed all of your calls to the messenger service."

"Thank you Rachel." He had not even realized how much of the morning he had let pass as he pondered over his past. Logan knew he had to push all of these thoughts aside and get back to work. With a heavy sigh he sat down at his desk attempting to focus on his work.

* * *

"Ror? What's up kid, you sound like something's wrong." Christopher asked.

"No nothing's wrong, Well not really I just… uh it's well … I'm just frustrated and overwhelmed and confused and any other emotion a person can have without their head exploding. I talked to mom the other night and somehow she ended up asking about Logan. Then I get this email from Lane asking about him and all I've been doing for the last two days is thinking and I don't want to think I want to forget. Why are they bringing all this up now? I made my decision and I can't change it now so why are they asking me things making me analyze what I did?"

"Ok, ok Ror slow down. Slow down, so your mom asked about Logan what's the big deal? You have always told your mother everything, why is this any different?" Chris asked.

Rory huffed. "It's different because I do not want to talk about it. It's different because I already know what she would say. Mom never really liked Logan so…" She trailed off realizing she was dangerously close to admitting things she did not want to admit.

"Alright, so you don't feel like you can talk to Lor about this so talk to me. It sounds like that's why you called." Chris responded

"I don't know why I called I just… Well Lane sent me this email asking me things I never thought of before and it made me think. Dad what really happened with you and mom, why didn't it work?"

Christopher ran a hand over his face. "Rory, I love your mother, I really do but we rushed. There were things that we never really discussed and in the end it just didn't work. I wish it had but…"

"Do you think if you wouldn't have gotten married in France and given yourselves more time to work through everything it could have worked?" Rory asked.

"Ror, there are a million what ifs I ask myself all of the time. Your mom and I have always had a connection and I'm not just talking about the fact you are our daughter. I can say that with complete confidence because look at me and Sherry, we have Gigi but that doesn't continually bring us back together. We have spent years going back and forth and my feelings for her have never changed. I would like to think that we could have figured out how to make it work, how to compromise our two lives into one but I don't know if it would have worked or not. That's why they are what ifs." Chris answered, wondering what all of this had to do with the real reason for Rory's call.

Rory was focused on one thing that her dad said, 'compromise their two lives into one'. Is that what she and Logan could have done? Could her wide open future still have been what she had wanted if they had a least tried to make it work.

"Dad." She said. "He just walked away. If he loved me enough to want to marry me why did he just walk away?"

"Look Ror, I won't pretend that I'm ok with his decision to walk away but I can't say I don't understand it." Chris said. "Listen don't take this the wrong way but you are so much like your mother. You both have goals and desires and neither of you have ever let anything get in your way. But sometimes you have to get out of your own way. Not everything in the world is black and white there is a gray area it's that gray area that you and Lorelai have never wanted to see. Because that gray area is what can throw things off balance." He paused for a moment trying to think of how to explain. "Look at your relationship with your grandparents. Your mom hated everything about that world. She never wanted you to have anything to do with that world, yet you fit in. That was never part of her plan for you yet you found a way to balance it all. That was part of the gray area."

Christopher knew he did not actually answer his daughter's question. He hated the fact that Logan could just walk away and he knew that it killed Rory when she watched someone she loved seemingly give up on her. This did not stop him from understanding where Logan was coming from. Rory was truly her mother's daughter and Christopher knew that neither of them liked to deal with things that they could not control. Unfortunatly love is not something that can be controlled. If there was anything he had learned in his life it is that you cannot fit love into your life, you have to build your life around love. This was something that he had failed to do when he was younger and it cost him someone who would forever have his heart.

"So did I mess up? I mean I like this job and the experiences are great but it's hectic and crazy. I swear I will never want to look at a hotel again after this campaign. Traveling the country is amazing but at the same time boring. I barely sleep and it seems like work is all I do I haven't really made any close friends. If I had to make a pro/con list about this job I swear it would be fifty fifty. I keep asking myself where I go from here. What happens after the campaign? Hugo said he could find another assignment for me but do I really want to stay with an online publication? I mean the plan was always the _Times_. How is a job as an online reporter supposed to get closer to that goal?" Rory rambled

"Sweetie, I cannot tell you if you messed up. That is something you have to decide for yourself. I can tell you that as far the plan and your goals, you started thinking of those things when you were what five? I'm not saying having goals and dreams is a bad thing but think about this, do you still want all the same things as you did back then? Not everything in that little life plan of your has to be exact." Chris explained.

Rory sighed, she looked at her watch and realized she only had a half hour before she needed to get back to the bus. "Thanks dad, for listening. I have to get going but I'll call again soon."

"Anytime Ror, I just hope I helped. You know you really should talk to your mom about this too, it might help." Chris said before they both hung up.

Rory closed her phone took one last bite of her fries and called the waitress over. She asked for her check as well as a large coffee to go. After she paid her bill she used the restroom and made her way to where they were to meet the bus.

Talking to her dad had not really helped. She wanted answers, she wanted someone to just come out and say she had made the right choice or the wrong choice. She shook her head at her own thoughts because she knew no one would actually tell her anything of the sort. Rory had always been her own person she may ask people for advice but she the final decisions have always been hers.

When she got back to the bus she found her seat. She sat down rubbing her hands over her face. She pulled out her ipod and sat back trying to ignore all the other reporters climbing on the bus. Once again she allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts. Yes, she had always made her decisions. She would seek out advice but would choose what is best for her. As she thought about it there were very few times that her mother did not support her decisions fully. The ones she could think of where Lorelai did not approve eventually worked themselves out but they were always the most agonizing. She did not like conflict with her mother. They are best friends and those times that she went against her mother's wishes were always tense. Jess, trying again with Dean, leaving Yale, these events were some of the worst and the tension never left until Rory saw for herself that she had done the wrong thing.

Logan was different though. Lorelai was never really okay with her relationship with Logan. But, that decision had always felt right. Lorelai had even seemed to start coming around after a while and that only reinforced her belief that this time she was right. Still Rory could tell that Lorelai was never the biggest supporter of her relationship with Logan. Sometimes Rory felt like her mother was just waiting for something to go wrong. But she never wanted to believe that because in her heart Rory knew that all Lorelai wanted was for Rory to be happy no matter how that happened. The problem was that both mother and daughter always thought that reaching her goals is what would make Rory happy. Maybe that was still true, but as of right now Rory could not say she was happy, content maybe but truly happy no.

* * *

The day at the Dragonfly had been crazy. It was almost time for the Firelight Festival and the tourism in town was higher than ever. Lorelai had been trying to focus on the running of the inn most of the day and it was at least an hour and a half ago that she had had a cup of coffee.

She made her way to the kitchen. Sookie was running around like mad as the kitchen staff made sure to duck and dodge at the right time. "Oh hey Lorelai," Sookie greeted her as she rushed past. "Coffee's fresh."

"Thanks Sok." Lorelai said as she poured a large cup.

"So I never had a chance to ask. How goes operation Rory and Logan?" Sookie asked.

"Still feeling like mission impossible but I did get a hold of Logan." Sookie stopped dead in her tracks at Lorelai's words. She whirled around narrowly avoiding slashing the sous chef with her knife.

"You spoke to him. Like he accepted you call and had a conversation with you and everything."

"Yes that is exactly what happened, well mostly I talked and he listened." Lorelai answered.

"You know I didn't really understand that last night. Why was it important for you to talk to Logan?" Sookie asked. "I thought that you thought Rory was the one who needed to take action here, that Rory needed to realize how she felt."

"That is what I think, but I needed to know that Logan still wanted to be with her. No matter what I would not let her put herself out there if it were for nothing." Lorelai answered.

"So I take it you got the answer you wanted?"

"Please that boy is so in love it's kind of disgusting. But I have to give him credit, he is not backing down he will not budge on the no long distance thing. That's why I feel like this is impossible. I have no idea how to get Rory to see things differently. I have no idea how to convince her to make the first move." Lorelai explained.

"Yeah I can see that. Rory isn't easily pushed. Have you spoken to Lane or Paris, you know seen if either of them has tried to talk to Rory yet?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Not yet. I'll call them tonight. I just have the feeling that this is either going to play out like a bad high school romance film, nice and easy where everything falls into place or it's going to take forever and end up being like a soap opera where anything that can go wrong will."

"Well let's hope for the best and just see what we can do." Sookie said as she turned back to the stove to stir the sauce she had simmering.

Lorelai nodded but wasn't so sure. The biggest problem was getting Rory to talk to her about how she feels about Logan. That was the real reason she needed Lane and Paris to get her to open up. It was so frustrating because she and Rory had always shared everything. She walked out of the kitchen and to the front desk needing to check over the reservation book but her mind was focused on how to get Rory and Logan at least talking again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. **

**AN: thank you for all the reviews ... ENJOY**

Chapter 6

Logan's meeting had gone surprisingly well. Even though he could not keep his mind off the phone call he had received that morning he was able to push those thoughts aside long enough to impress the investors. The increased interest in the company meant that they would be able to expand their offices and client base. That evening Logan found himself at the bar with his colleagues. They had all wanted to celebrate the latest accomplishment for the company but Logan found himself lost in thought.

He begged off for the night only an hour after arriving, saying that it had been a draining week and he was not feeling well. In reality his mind was solely on what Lorelai had asked him. "Are you willing to wait…" Logan knew that even with all of his reservations about what Rory really wanted for the future he also knew that when he said yes to Lorelai's question he meant it wholeheartedly. If he really was going to wait then he knew that he had to stop running from his feelings. He was and is in love with Rory and no amount of pretending was going to change that.

Just because he realized these things it did not mean he felt good about it. In all honesty he was miserable. Acknowledging his feelings for Rory and avoiding situations where he was doing nothing more than replacing her for the night was not easy. Without denial or distractions he had to deal with reality. He was constantly questioning and asking what if. Why had she really said no? Will she really fight for him? What if she can't forgive him walking away? The questions were endless and did nothing to help his mood.

A week had passed since that phone call and once again Logan found himself at a local bar with his coworkers. "Hi Logan." He heard someone breath into his ear. He turned to see a tall blond wearing a skirt and v neck blouse. He recognized her from a few weeks prior. For the life of him he could not remember her name not that he was trying hard to remember it anyway. He nodded and returned her greeting. "I'm going to be here with friends for a while if you want to _catch up _later."

Logan had no doubt what she was insinuating. Although he could not remember her name he did remember that she had been very persistent in asking him to join her at her loft the last time they met. "Actually I think tonight's going to be an early night for me but you should enjoy your evening." He said as politely as possible while making sure that she he was not interested.

His friends watched as she walked away trying to keep the offense of his obvious rejection off her face.

"Alright Logan," Alan, one of the financial analysts from the office began. "What's going on with you? You cut out early last week you've been moving on auto pilot all week. And now you're turning down ladies."

Logan looked at him as well as the others at the table, trying to look as innocent as possible. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've just been focused. You know with the new investors and everything there is a lot to be taken care of."

"I call bullshit!" Jonathan said. "Logan ever since we first met you, you've always taken work seriously but you have also always enjoyed our Friday night drinks and whatever ladies came along with it. But now… I mean come on you totally blew that woman off… something's up."

He shrugged. "Just not interested." He said but he could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they were not buying that answer and were not going to let this one drop. "I got an unexpected phone call last week. From my ex girlfriend's mother."

"If she's an ex then why would her mother be calling you?" Alan asked. "I mean no offense man but from what I've seen I never thought of you as a relationship guy and you have never talked about anyone before."

"I never was a relationship guy… until her. The thing is man… she's more than an ex." He really did not want to have this discussion but then again maybe talking to someone who doesn't know Rory would help. "We didn't exactly break up in the most normal way."

"Ok you are making no sense just spit it out already." Jonathan said.

"I asked her to marry me and she said no" He said quickly.

"Oh" "Wow" he heard from both of his friends.

"Yeah, I know. But she didn't say no to continuing our relationship she just didn't want to get married. She said her future was wide open, as she had just graduated and was looking for a job and that marrying me would change that but that she loved me and wanted to do long distance." Logan explained and sighed. "I walked away, I didn't want to go backwards."

"This explains so much." Alan exclaimed. "I mean the merry go round of woman but never taking it farther than the bar. Ok so her mom called you, why would she do that?"

Logan rubbed his forehead. "The thing is her and her mom are pretty much best friends. I'm talking freakishly close and her mom seems to think that… Rory is … I don't know… still wants to be with me."

"Ok so that's a good thing right because you obviously still want to be with her or you wouldn't be acting like this." Jonathan said.

"Man, She turned down my marriage proposal and basically said that being with me would hold her back. If Lorelai thinks I'm going to go begging for her to try again she is delusional." Logan said angrily as he finished off his scotch.

"I'm not saying you should but at least you know there's a chance. It really does sound like this girl through you for a loop and I see what you mean about not begging for her. However… at some point you are going to have to explain yourself. I won't say apologize but if she does find her way back to you she's going to need to understand why you walked away." Jonathan said evenly hoping not to set off Logan's temper.

* * *

Rory found herself in another hotel room finishing up her latest article after the town hall meeting that the senator attended this afternoon. She had just finished the final paragraph and was about to send it off to Hugo for approval. She had taken his advice and spent most of her time over the last few days paying attention to the people involved in the campaign instead of just Senator Obama's stance on the issues. She saw how he interacted with his campaign staff and how he used his time with his family. She also paid close attention to these actions when it came to other reporters and members of the staff. It really was a fun angle to write. There was so much more to this campaign than what mainstream news tends to show.

Just as she sent the email off to Hugo her roommate Madison came into the room. "Gilmore get your but up you need to stop with all the anti social behavior and join the rest of us for at least one night." Rory groaned this had happened at least once every few weeks since the campaign had started. "I'm not taking no for an answer this time you're coming, you don't even have to change we're just going a few rooms down. A couple of the guys picked up some liquor an beer and we're going to have a good old college style get together."

She huffed. "Fine but I'm not staying long."

Not ten minutes later Rory found herself sitting on the uncomfortable couch in the small 'living' space the hotel provides for it's business travelers. Madison had made them both martinis. There were about eight other reporters there all talking and laughing. Everyone was taking advantage of the fact that they were to spend the next two days traveling and no one actually needed to function in the morning.

"Ok Gilmore, it's been a few months since we've all met but we know nothing about you so I think that needs to change. So we are going to play a little game." Madison announced

Two of the other female reporters had joined them and were eager to join in the fun. "Seriously what are we twelve and having a sleep over? I am not playing truth or dare and then painting your toe nails."

"No," Janice said "When Maddie says game she just means questions, it's what we all did when we first got to know each other. You know, it made it easier to learn more than just the surface stuff. So I'll go first." Not even giving Rory a chance to protest she started. "So we know you are from Connecticut and went to Yale. Those are some of the basics. So let me think…. How did you meet your best friend?"

Rory snorted, this would be a simple answer. "Easy I was born." She saw the others look at her strangely. My mom is my best friend. We've always been really close."

"Okay." Ashley asked. "Best high school memory?"

Rory thought about this for a while. She had a lot of great memories from throughout her life. But it was hard to think of just one. She had spent so much time studying and working toward college. Hell she was even told she was not socializing enough which lead to that awful bell ringing incident. She thought about her time dating Dean and Jess but none of those memories really stood out. "I think the night my mom gave up her tickets to see the Bangles so that some of my friends could go with me. She and Sookie bought seats in the nose bleeds and let us have the good seats."

That's pretty cool that your mom would do that." Madison said. This continued for a while some of the questions were simple. Why journalism? Favorite comfort food. Worst injury. Best college memory. Rory answered all of these questions and told them more about life in Stars Hollow. The guys eventually joined in and Rory was actually having a good time. She realized she did not need to isolate herself from everyone but she was also missing her friends. This night was reminding her of the nights that Colin, Finn and Steph would join her and Logan at the pub.

Tim asked her what she wanted to be when she was growing up. Everyone else had already shared their stories of wanting to be an actress or a firefighter. Rory's answer was simple she wanted to be in the media. When she explained how she had wanted to be an overseas correspondent and then decided to go into journalism instead everyone was amazed that this had always been her dream. She was suddenly reminded of her what her dad said earlier in the week about how things can change.

Madison asked her what her favorite vacation had been. Rory had almost immediately answered "backpacking around Europe with her mother but she stopped herself because she remembered another vacation that had been almost perfect. "Well it wasn't really a vacation it was just a weekend trip and it ended badly but it was the Valentine's day my mom and I spent at Martha's Vineyard with our boyfriends. We were together and we were both happy in our relationships. It was amazing." She smiled.

"Most embarrassing moment?" Janice asked.

"Getting caught fooling around by my dad, mom and mom's boyfriend at my grandparent's vow renewal." She answered.

"Okay enough with the girly question answer session," Anthony said. "What was the craziest thing you have ever done?"

"Oh wow that's a tossup." Rory answered immediately. "Either jumping off of a seven story scaffolding with nothing but a wire and umbrella or committing grand theft yacht."

Everyone looked at her wide eyed. "Ok there so has to be a story behind those things." Anthony said. However Rory did not want to change the subject she did not want to tell the stories behind those events. She had just realized that the last few answers all revolved around Logan. Actually she realized that some of the answers she had given during this little game involved Logan without her even knowing it.

She quickly stood pretending that her phone had been set on vibrate and she had just received a call. She politely excused herself and acted as if she was answering a call.

* * *

Lorelai was walking to Luke's when she was almost run over by someone carrying an extremely large plant. "Oh sorry Lorelai I didn't see you." Kirk said

"I can imagine. Kirk what exactly is that?" She asked pointing to the plant no actually plants.

"Oh well I think I know what I'm going to do to propose to Lulu. You see plants have meanings just like flowers so I want to show her how much she means to me."

"Ok Kirk, what all do you have here. I see, Rosemary."

"They mean fidelity." He said

"Oregano?"

"Love and Honor"

"And, Kirk are those chili peppers?

"Yes they mean fidelity and love. I wasn't sure if just the rosemary would be enough so I added those in."

"I see, Kirk are you sure you don't want to just get her flowers that mean the same thing?" Lorelai asked trying to remember she should not be surprised this is Kirk after all.

"I'm sure." He answered before walking away.

Lorelai could do nothing but shake her head as she continued on to Luke's. At least Kirk had come up with a plan. She was still struggling with what to do about Rory. Lorelai had had only spoken to Rory once since the conversation when she asked about Logan. She knew she couldn't push her but she had to get Rory to talk at some point.

Lane had told Lorelai that she had sent Rory an email posing some questions that she was sure Rory had never considered. She had yet to get a response from Rory but they were taking that as a good sign. They knew that Rory was most likely making lists and thinking about things from a different perspective.

Paris said that she and Rory had set aside an evening this week to talk because both of them were so busy. She assured Lorelai that she would do her best to get Rory to open up.

Everyone had been informed of the conversation Lorelai had with Logan. None of them were surprised that he was willing to try as long as Rory was willing to try. They all knew without a doubt that he loves Rory. All of them were sure that Logan had realized his mistake in walking away. He may be arrogant at times but he is far from stupid. They were sure that he understands that he could have tried harder to find a compromise but his pride kept him from seeing past the no.

With all of the analyzing of her daughter's relationship Lorelai had come to see things about herself and her relationships. She couldn't help but think about the men she has dated over the years. All of them except for Luke had something in common. They all had some tie to the society world. Max, Jason and Christopher, all of these men fit into that world in some way. Maybe that was why it never truly worked with each of them. Then that thought led her to question why her and Luke had not been able to make things work.

She could see that it was time that she admitted that her relationship issues did not solely come from the men in her life. She could see that no matter how alike she and Rory are they were very different in one major aspect. Rory plans and analyzes everything. Lorelai only had a vague outline. She always knew she wanted to get away of the Hartford society scene and then she knew she wanted to open an inn. The actual acts were never planned.

When she decided to leave home and raise her child she did so without a plan. When she decided to buy the Dragonfly and open the inn it was a spur of the moment decision. Sure she knew how to run a business she knew what it took to make the inn successful but everything happened with that endeavor very quickly. Then there are her relationships. She really hadn't been dating Max long before they became engaged. She had blurted out a proposal to Luke when she was emotional and confused. She had gone off to Paris with Christopher and married him when nothing between them was really solid.

Yes, Rory was all about the plan and knowing what your next step would be while Lorelai was living off of a simple outline. There just had to be a happy medium somewhere. If she could find that middle ground there was truly a possibility that both of the Gilmore girls could have everything they want.

"Coffee?" She asked in a sad puppy voice as she sat down at the counter.

"One of these days I'm going to slip you decaf." Luke said as he poured her cup.

"Mean! So, I am really really hungry." She said batting her eyelashes.

"You want a four cheese burger with chili fries. Don't you?" She smiled and clapped her hands like a kid with a new toy. Luke walked to the back and Lorelai happily drank down her coffee.

She was ready to start the first step in coming closer to that middle ground. Her relationship with Luke was at a stalemate. She knew this, she had known this for a while now but Luke was safe, and constant. Maybe that was the problem though. She knew that at some point things would have to move forward or not at all. The problem was that her and Luke could never seem to get on the same page. She also knew that Luke was not the most talkative of men but she was going to have to get him to talk about their friendship/relationship. She knew they had to be completely honest with each other and they both needed to realize that they may never be able to be more than friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Gilmore girls. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Rory woke up after only two hours of sleep. After leaving the impromptu party she went back to her room trying to forget the fact that so many of her memories of Logan had been brought to the surface. She had been doing so well not thinking about him. This was all her mother's fault. She just had to ask about Logan. Rory was certain that had Lorelai not brought up the topic of Logan she would not be having this problem now.

She was focused on work and had been able to keep her mind off of how much she missed him. Now however, she was plagued with memories of their relationship. Then there was Lane and her questions. She looked at her clock seeing she still had a few hours before Paris would be calling. Paris, another person whom Rory was certain was going to bring up the topic of Logan. Paris had been pushing for a lengthy conversation for over a week now and suddenly it all clicked.

They were in this together. Somehow and she was not sure how but somehow, these women were ganging up on her. Even Sookie had been sending more frequent emails, all of which asked about Rory's relationships or lack thereof.

This realization jolted Rory into action. She grabbed her cell phone and called Paris.

"Gilmore, why are you calling me? Do you realize what time it is?" Paris barked into the phone.

"Whatever Paris, we were supposed to talk today anyway." Rory replied not feeling bad at all about forgetting that there was a time difference involved in this call. And that not everyone had insomnia like she did. "So tell me Paris, why exactly is everyone suddenly trying to get me to talk about Logan. And don't even try to deny it because I am almost one hundred percent positive that is the reason why you have wanted to talk to me so badly lately."

"Alright fine I will not deny it. I spoke to Lorelai and Lane and Sookie and we all agree that something is up with you and that something is Logan." Paris stated bluntly

"What?" Rory yelled. "How can Logan be a problem in my life since he is no longer in my life? And I cannot believe you talked to my mother about this!"

"Yes I talked to Lorelai about this. She needed to understand that no matter how alike you two are that not everything thing that is best for her is best for you. Your mom sucks at relationships but you do not."Paris stated and while Rory knew there was truth in her statement she felt it was a bit harsh. "Logan is a problem because you miss him and you are just trying to avoid it and I for one am tired of it."

"Paris , yeah so my mom had issues with relationships but that's her problem not mine. I tried with Logan it didn't work so why would I be avoiding anything to do with it. I'm not avoiding I'm working. You know working, what I am paid to do."

"Rory just listen to me. Lorelai's problems with relationships are your problems you just don't see it but your mom finally does, I think. But that is not the point here the point is you do miss Logan. Sure you are working but are you happy?" Paris paused when she heard Rory take a breath to interrupt. When Rory did not speak she continued. "Yeah that's what I thought. I know your dream has always been journalism but it's time that you realize that we don't always get EXACTLY what we want. You taught me that when you came to Chilton and actually gave me academic competition."

"I never expected to get exactly what I want but I know where I want my life to be right now and engaged planning a wedding is not it." Rory responded.

"Oh please Rory you know that was not your only option." Paris spit out.

"Paris he walked away, he said what's the point, and all or nothing. How do you see another option there?" Rory asked

"Don't do that! I will admit I had my doubts about Huntzberger when you two started dating but he turned out to be a good guy. So do not put this on him! For gods sake Rory he asked you to marry him and you said how about long distance. Seriously what else was he supposed to do? Look Rory all I am saying is you let him walk away. You only saw what you wanted and nothing else. Tell me something Gilmore how is exploring your options, and gaining experience on a campaign bus any different than working at the San Francisco Chronicle? I know you like your job but I also know you're not truly happy. Stop being spoiled and selfish. Stop being stubborn and prideful and admit to yourself that you screwed up!"

"So what you're saying that he did nothing wrong. He took the job without telling me. He searched real estate and planned this future without ever discussing it with me. He walked away from me!" Rory argued.

"Yeah so Logan's an idiot and a guy, but think about everything you just said. Logan made you a part of his future. He thought of you when making his plans. Were you thinking about him when you were looking forward to your wide open future?" Paris asked then added. "Look Rory I have to go I have a lot to take care of this morning which is why I wanted to talk later. I think that I said everything I needed to say so just think about these things. I miss the person you've always been this serious stressed out Rory is not my friend and you need to figure things out." With that Paris hung up.

Rory sat looking at her phone, a little perturbed at the abrupt end to the call, but then again this is Paris we are talking about. Paris had said a lot of things and Rory did not feel that her friend was being very fair. She was not a selfish or spoiled person! Sure she ended up getting almost everything she had hoped for in life but that was only because she always knew what she wanted in life. She was not being stubborn and prideful, she was being realistic. No matter what Paris said, there was no other options, Logan made that clear when he walked away. All Rory knew was that Paris was wrong.

* * *

Lorelai was not in the best of moods. Her mother had called her the evening before asking (demanding) that they get together for lunch. Ever since Rory's graduation Friday night dinners had been few and far between. In fact Lorelai had only attended dinner at her parent's house once since Rory left for the campaign trail. It was not as if she was avoiding her parents actually she spoke to Emily at least once a week, after her mother would repeatedly call her cell, home and the inn. The problem was that without Rory there as a buffer conversation felt awkward.

She walked into the club ten minutes earlier than her mother had requested. Even though she was early she was unsurprised to see that Emily was already seated.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said as she pulled out her seat.

"Lorelai? You're early what a surprise." Emily said happily.

"Well yeah someone must have tampered with my clocks. You know those time gremlins they can be pesky when it comes to breaking my tardy record." Lorelai mumbled.

"Honestly Lorelai what are you going on about? I can barely understand you." Emily asked

"Nothing important mother I'm sorry." She waved her hand. Thankfully conversation stopped as a waiter came over to take their orders. Lorelai ordered a coffee and a sandwich hoping to avoid her mother's comments about drinking coffee in the middle of the day. Emily ordered a water and a cucumber sandwich.

"So I haven't seen you for some time. Tell me how is everything?" Emily asked politely.

Lorelai resisted rolling her eyes. "Everything is good mom. The inn is doing great as I mentioned last week. I am still thinking of adding a spa on the property but I just can't decide if it fits with the bed and breakfast thing."

"Well I think a spa is a marvelous idea but you are the business woman out of the two of us." Emily said then asked. "And how is everyone Sookie, and her kids? What were their names again Margie and Danny?"

"Martha and Davey. Their all fine mom that's the good thing about Stars Hollow not much changes." Lorelai answered before taking a sip of her coffee the waiter had just brought over.

"And Luke are the two of you still seeing each other?" Emily asked.

Lorelai knew where this conversation was going. Emily had warmed slightly to the idea of her relationship with Luke but _only slightly_. "Luke is good mom. I don't know if you would say we are seeing each other we have dates occasionally but nothing serious."

"I see." Emily pursed her lips as she tried hard not to comment further on her daughter's love life. "And Rory have you heard much from her. She barely ever calls and we miss her."

Lorelai sighed she almost wished that Emily had stayed on the topic of Luke. "Oh you know Rory, nothing gets in her way she's off doing the whole Lois Lane reporter thing."

The waiter brought over the ladies sandwiches, and Lorelai hastily picked hers up taking a bite hoping to avoid the need to elaborate on this topic. Her mother however had different ideas. She was being particularly observant today.

"Lorelai? Is everything alright? You rarely have anything to say about Rory. Are the two of you fighting?" Emily asked.

"No mom everything is fine. Rory is just really busy we don't get to talk much."

Emily looked at her closely. "Well that seems odd you two have always talked multiple times a day. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know mom. Honestly I thought everything was fine but I'm not so sure anymore." She had no idea why she was discussing this with Emily Gilmore of all people but the words came out before she could stop them. "I think I messed up and I think Rory is unhappy because of it. I mean Rory has always been my mini me and I always loved that idea but now I almost wish she wasn't so much like me."

"Lorelai what are you going on about? You did an amazing job raising Rory I know that we have had our differences in the past but you have both done well for yourselves." Emily said with a hint of frustration. She truly was proud of her daughter and granddaughter she only wished they had a closer relationship.

"Thank you mom but I'm not sure if I did such a great job with Rory. I mean she's smart and talented and will no doubt have a successful career but is that all she'll ever want? I always tried to give her everything but the one thing I never could give her was an example of a health relationship. Until she started spending time around you and dad the closet thing she had to a constant male in her life was Luke…. And then my relationship with him has been so back and forth." Lorelai said while shaking her head.

"Okay I'll admit you haven't had the best track record with relationships but where exactly is all this coming from?" Emily asked.

Lorelai then told her all about Paris' visit and the realizations that maybe Rory wasn't happy. She told her about how she started looking at her own life and lack of successful relationships. She told her about her fear that she may have projected her feelings about Logan into Rory's decision to move forward with him. Emily listened to Lorelai and heard all her fears and concerns. She was feeling a mixture of emotions. She was thrilled that Lorelai was finally confiding in her. She was upset that her daughter was struggling to find away to help Rory. She was amused that Lorelai had finally seemed to understand the mistakes she had made in her own relationships.

"Lorelai I can't tell you what to do. We both know you would not listen anyway but I will make a suggestion. You and Rory have always been close. You have always been able to talk so I think that is your only option here. Tell her all the things you just told me. She is a smart girl and while she is a lot like you she does have a mind of her own. You simply have to trust that she will do what is best. I know it may not seem like it to you, I know I have pushed you in certain directions, but end the end I always knew you would do what you felt best. It was never easy for me to step aside and let that happen but I have learned that sometimes you just have to let go." Emily said, shocking Lorelai.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Rory found herself once again sitting on a bus. She had her ipod on listening to the songs that Finn had suggested in one of his emails. He had sent her a lot of songs from the band The Kooks. They are a British band with a great sound. Finn had sent her a lot of songs, she was listening to their Inside Out Album and a few of the songs really fit with some of the things she was thinking and feeling. _Do You Still Love Me_ was playing and she couldn't help but wonder what Logan would say if she asked him that question. Then again she couldn't help but wonder if his feelings fit more with the song _You Don't Love Me. _

She was so confused. Her anger at Paris and their conversation from the morning had almost completely died. Now she found herself thinking about the things Paris said. She was trying to remove herself from the situation and look at things objectively.

There was no denying that she missed Logan nor that she still loved him. Paris and Lane were both right she had not tried very hard to get Logan to stay. She only saw her own future. Now that she thought about it she knew that she had been hurt by the fact that he had planned out their future without ever discussing it. That was the real reason she suggested long distance. She wanted him to know that it was no okay for him to make these decisions without her consent. The problem was that now that she admitted this to herself she could truly see the mistake she made.

She had wanted so badly to find her job and move forward without anyone's help that she would not acknowledge one simple fact. That fact was that if Logan had simply suggested her moving to California and finding a job there she would have considered it. Granted she would have looked at options on the east coast as well. She knew the _Times _was out of the question for the time being and that she would have to work up to that if she ever got there. So why was it such a horrendous idea moving and working in California? Rory hated that she now had to admit that it was all because Logan decided it for her.

Was it ok for him to make her choices? No! But, the fact remained that had she thought about applying for a job out there she would have seriously considered it. With the questions that Lane and Paris both asked her she now had to confess that there were other options than marriage or long distance. The question now was, what should she do about these insights?

The other problem was her mother. Paris had said that Lorelai was in on this odd little intervention. If that were true did that mean that Lorelai think she should be with Logan? Could her mom really be ok with the two getting back together or Rory living on the other side of the country?

Rory could not see her mom giving in that easily. Sure she was traveling around the country right now and Lorelai was okay with that. But Rory always believed that the only reason her mom was okay with this job was because she always thought Rory would come back and work somewhere in New York or Boston. Somewhere close to home.

She sighed in frustration as the next song began to play. Rory thought about Paris' statement that Lorelai knew what her relationship problems were or something along those lines. She thought about her dad saying he would always love her mother. Her parents always seemed to find a way back to each other. Even Luke kept coming back. Rory knew it was Lorelai how had ended or postponed most of their relationships. Rory had done the same thing with Dean and Jess they had each found their way back to one another at some point sometimes more than once. She was not sure of much right now but she was sure that if she ever did find a way to be a part of Logan's life again she would not allow that cycle to happen again.

As much as Rory was not ready for this conversation she knew that she needed to talk to her mom. She was not sure what this conversation would accomplish but it needed to happen. No matter how strained or distant they had been with one another lately Rory knew that there was only one person she could go to with all of these confusing thoughts. She only hoped that Lorelai would try to be as unbiased as possible.

* * *

**AN: I just love Paris when she abrupt and Blunt and I really think that is what Rory needed in this situation. **

**Things should start moving forward faster now but i couldn't just be like ok rory thought about some things and changed her mind. Rory is not that girl she over thinks and analizes things. **

**So i have a question for you all. Obviously this is more a Rory Logan story but since Lorelai is thinking so much about her past relationships i'm going to be doing somethings with her and who she ends up with. My problem is I like her with both Luke and Chris. I like Chris a little better mainly because I think he gets her sense of humor more but I cannot decide who i want her with in this story so let me know your opinions so i can take that into consideration. THANKS AND KEEP REVIEWING :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it's been a while... I started this chapter forever ago but hit a major block and i had another story floating around in my head a Criminal minds Higher Ground crossover. I started that story and found that once i got the plot and some chapters started I could think about all of the stories i have in the works. This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones but the next one is already in the works so i should have that up in the next week. We'll be hearing from Logan as well as Rory and maybe even see what Lorelai is going to do about her relationship status. thanks for sticking with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls **

Chapter eight:

Lorelai was leaving the inn as her cell phones started ringing. She struggled with her coffee in one hand and dug into her purse searching for the phone. She was surprised to see that it was her daughter calling. She had received a text message from Paris earlier telling her that Rory realized what they were trying to do. Now she wasn't sure if he was prepared for the conversational sure to come.

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was just Rory. She had to calm down and remember that she is still her daughter regardless of the strain their relationship has been under. "Hello oh daughter of mine."

"So I talked to Paris, would you like to tell me why all of you are suddenly so concerned in my relationship status?" She said in lieu of a greeting.

Lorelai sighed. "Okay I see we're not wasting any time here. Fine we're concerned about you. You've changed and we can all see it… well Paris could see it and when she brought it to my attention and we talked everyone could see it… You my darling daughter are in denial."

"And what mom am I in denial about? Yes I still love Logan. Yes I miss him. If I am admitting this how exactly am I in denial?" Rory interrupted.

"Well they say admitting it is the first step… but in your case admitting it is not the problem, although obviously something that has been said to you recently has made you finally admit this." She knew Rory wanted to interrupt but she pressed on. "I'm being serious Rory this is the first time you've even brought his name into the conversation let alone said you miss and love him."

"Well fine you got me to admit my feelings but explain to me why. I mean you were never thrilled about my relationship with Logan anyway so why are you so _concerned _about it?" Rory knew she was being stubborn but she was frustrated and couldn't seem to reign in that emotion.

"Listen kid, I love you and I want to see you happy no matter what. You have always known exactly what you want in life and I would never discourage you from your dreams but lately I've been wondering if maybe I pushed you in a certain direction more than I should have."

Lorelai continued telling her daughter how she was proud that Rory wanted to be independent and successful. She had always been thrilled at the drive and determination that Rory pursued her dreams with. Lorelai told her that she had always known Rory would excel at anything she desired in life but that she now saw that even though they had a great relationship she had missed something as both a mom and a best friend.

"Rory, I don't know exactly why my relationships haven't worked. I'm still trying to figure things out on my end but you… you knew that Logan was who you wanted and believe me that boy knew you were who he wanted." Lorelai explained.

"He may have thought he knew what he wanted but it didn't stop him from walking away." Rory stated.

"Honestly kid what did you think he was going to do? I'm not taking his side because I know that it was hard for you as well but he was always fighting for you. I see that now and I think I even saw it then, but I kept out of it when maybe I shouldn't have." Rory could hear a bit of regret in her mom's voice and was confused.

"What do you mean you always let me know your opinions about my relationships?" Rory asked

"I did but not really I always tried to stay out of your relationships. I may have voiced my opinions initially or when something big happened but I never tried to push you in one direction or the other." Lorelai thought about Rory's boyfriends. She had liked Dean and told her as much but she did not hesitate to express her distaste when he cheated on Lindsay or when he tried to rekindle a relationship with Rory after they separated. She certainly expressed her desire for Rory to stay away from Jess, numerous times. The same could be said for her opinions of Logan. "I may have let you know what I thought but honestly I always backed off. I mean seriously kid. Dean was your first boyfriend and he was a great first but I never thought it would last so why would I say much. Then Jess well I don't really think anyone saw you two as serious. Logan was the closest to possibly having a future with you, and the one time you really needed my opinion and advice I clammed up."

Rory thought about what her mom had just said. "So you're telling me that you never really thought any of my relationships would last so you only spoke up when you absolutely had to? Well thanks for that I'm glad you have faith in my ability to form lasting relationships." She said sarcastically

"I told you I'm now realizing that I messed up but yeah I guess that is what I'm saying. I'm also saying that when you asked me for advice when Logan proposed I should have said more than what I did. No I couldn't tell you what to do but at the very least maybe I should have reminded you of our weekend in Martha's Vineyard." Lorelai paused wondering if Rory knew what she was taking about.

Rory had just been thinking of that weekend and was not sure what her mom would have reminded her of. She was not sure she wanted to know the answer but she asked regardless. "What would you have said?"

"_These could be the ones. _That is what you said to me. I didn't have to tell you to say yes or no I simply could have reminded you that your feelings for Logan were enough that for the first time I can remember you were at least entertaining thoughts of your future realistically including someone else."

Rory was not sure what to say to that so she did what she had become extremely good at doing lately. Avoidance. She made some excuse that the other journalist were calling her to join them for some food and quickly hung up with her mother.

After the call ended Rory sat with her thoughts. Lorelai was wrong Logan wasn't the only want she had pictured a future with. She had truly loved Dean and had wondered what a life with him would have been like especially after she saw him marry Lindsay. As that thought popped into her head she realized she had never really thought of marriage at all until the day Dean got married. Maybe seeing him leave the church with his bride was the only reason she ever entertained the idea of a possible future with him after he separated from Lindsay.

Rory shook her head Dean was not the issue here. Sure she loved him but what she felt for Logan was so much stronger than what she ever felt for Dean. She remembered the conversation her mom had mentioned.

That weekend in Martha's Vineyard had been wonderful until Mitchum barged in. As she thought about her relationship with Logan back then she fought to keep the smile from her lips. They had been living together by then and while they sometimes struggled to find time to spend together sharing a space and meshing their lives seemed to come easily. It had been Logan whom suggested the weekend away. He found a way to respect her need to focus on her responsibilities but gave her a way to relax as well.

They fit together so perfectly that they formed routines without even knowing it. When she had to be up and out earlier than him she would make sure that coffee was ready and waiting for him when he started his day. Even though he would often stay in bed when she left he would make it a point to wake with her and wish her a good day.

They had such an easy way around one another that they could sit and be together even if they were focused on completely different activities. One of her favorite things about living with Logan was that they could sit and read and listen to their own music and still feel completely connected.

The weekend in the vineyard had been just as easy as it was in their apartment. Even if Luke and Lorelai had not joined them they would not have felt the need to be with each other at all times. Logan had been happy to give Rory her space to read while he found something to occupy his time. She would join him at the gym even when it was not really her thing.

Making dinner that night with her mom, Logan and Luke outside grilling lobster everything had been simple. It felt as if they were in their home entertaining guest for a holiday dinner party. Rory could remember the feeling she had when Logan came in telling her that the lobster was almost done before kissing her gently. That was when she thought he could be the one. The picture was so clear in her mind.

All of that came crashing down when Mitchum showed up forcing Logan to deal with business. They barely had time to get back into their routines and comfort at home before Honor's wedding and the awful bridesmaids fiasco. Maybe that was the problem. Even though they had worked everything out and even survived the long distance forced on them by his time in London she had forgotten the picture that the weekend in the vineyard had given her.

Rory closed her eyes and thought about the picture of what a future with Logan could have been like. She had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of questions she needed to answer. She pulled out a notebook and started a pro con list hoping to get answers.


End file.
